


Game Review: Jason Todd - the Lost Days (Cthulhu Remix)

by LatentVar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Crossover, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Horror, Jorge Luis Borges - Freeform, Nazi Literature in the Americas, bite me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatentVar/pseuds/LatentVar
Summary: 真·同人/假·游戏测评标签：#Jason Todd #DCU #克苏鲁神话 #恐怖游戏 #博尔赫斯 #美洲纳粹文学 #大型crossover现场 #剧透警告总体评分：★★★★☆





	Game Review: Jason Todd - the Lost Days (Cthulhu Remix)

长话短说，剧情及其改编大家都清楚了（不清楚的可参看Wikia; 跟主世界稍有偏差，但不妨碍理解），我就是想指出一些比较难以辨识的梗：

基本可以确定导致杰森意外复活的是一场跑偏的犹格·索托斯召唤仪式。如果在起始关卡戴好耳机细听一下音频——不用着急捶棺材，此时你还不需要氧气——可以听见有一群人在远处喊"Opener of the Way"；最终爬出棺木时亮瞎眼的白色闪光应该是因为仪式主持团体成功被万物归一者吃掉了，可能他们持有的是假银钥。The Final Crisis告诉我们，杰森的复活是由于宇宙出了个错（due to a universal glitch），我想如果克苏鲁神祇不算universal glitch的话也没什么能算universal glitch了。虽然到了这个时候，读者朋友们估计都对漫画情节连续性弃疗已久，但还是十分感谢作者为continuity建构出了一份力。

有实况玩家表示为了避免过早跟阿撒托斯接触，无需费尽心思穿过与哥谭港口跨维度重叠的暗影幽谷（Valley of Shadows）。个人认为如果玩家一心只想防止留下心理阴影，的确可以跳过此关（这种玩家真的会来玩克苏鲁游戏吗？）；但是这样一来就会错过刻有"0801"的房间铭牌，继而失去用它开启致命玩笑支线（Killing Joke）的机会，辜负了尽心尽力的埋梗小分队。另一方面也要考虑到该游戏的总体目标是在时限内积攒足够的san值损失，以便达成脑损伤及失忆结局，否则是不能被Talia领走扔进拉撒路池的… 玩家需要在自身的心理阴影和杰森的情节推进之间寻找一个微妙的平衡，这确实对不常涉猎策略型游戏的玩家提出了较高的要求。

如果你有耐心踏遍浅眠及深眠之阶梯，穿越叠加于Narrows Island上的迷魅森林（Enchanted Wood）从而进入幻梦境，则有望挖掘出本游戏中最漂亮且最隐蔽的梗：一棵由人类桡骨构成的参天大树矗立在幻梦境入口处，击败它后走近细看，可以看到树干上书"Robinia pseudoacacia"，提示此关将着重映射并扭曲杰森的记忆。与作者的考据狂本性相符，这当然是真实的物种学名，中文名为刺槐或洋槐；pseudo-众所周知是“伪”，acacia即金合欢/相思树（在某些象征体系中代表“稍纵即逝的快乐”）。[一篇论文](https://link.springer.com/referenceworkentry/10.1007%2F978-3-319-17900-1_98)指出，刺槐所在的Robinia属含有植物毒蛋白，其中含量最高的毒蛋白为ricin, abrin & robin；它们可以通过灭活真核生物核糖体而破坏细胞，因此被称为核糖体失活蛋白（ribosome-inactivating proteins, RIP）；读者朋友们看到这三个亲切的字母时很可能露出了会心の微笑，并想起罗宾这个职位如同黑魔法防御术的教席，来一个杀一个谁也别想跑。 

终极彩蛋可通过潜入下水道迷宫或登上韦恩大厦楼顶联系伊戈隆纳克的祭司取得；强烈建议尝试后者，因为有未经证实的传言表示登顶韦恩大厦有望解锁“黑暗骑士剪影”成就，可能有助于掷骰获得唯一的好结局（提前数年被布鲁斯发现并救治，父子和解）。一旦得到彩蛋就要注意，切勿跳过片尾滚动字幕；作者的confession会夹在人员表中间，以乱序片段形式出现。此处作者坦承，人类桡骨构成的乔木这一灵感来自另一种植物：紫荆（Cercis chinensis），其学名的字面意义是“中国的桡骨”。在为游戏配乐殚精竭虑、严重睡眠剥夺导致梦境与现实逐渐融为一体的时期，作者创造了吞噬织梦人、留取其桡骨以组成自身的巨型槐树。

最后我得顺手赞美一下配乐：颇有些《[返校/Detention](https://www.douban.com/game/26794548/)》[原声](https://music.163.com/#/album?id=35311251)的风格，深渊之雾关卡甚至有段后摇，不知作者是否受到了张卫帆的影响？高崖坠落过程中会掠过狂笑的有翼之物（laughing winged things），此时配乐似乎与[一首Arkham Knight OST](https://music.163.com/song?id=32823822)有所呼应！也许这暗示本游戏日后将与其他游戏宇宙产生更多联动？

期待续作！

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到一些潜在玩家朋友们当真了_(:з」∠)_ 本文其实意在仿写博尔赫斯对虚构作品的书评，也向《美洲纳粹文学》遥遥致敬。  
> 感谢大家信得过笔者的脑洞，也希望DC真有涉足克苏鲁神话的一天。毕竟，杰森陶德这种优秀revenant角色不搭配适量克苏鲁元素未免太过可惜。


End file.
